


Shingeki One Shots

by Heichoupurr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, M/M, Multi, One sided, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Run Away, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichoupurr/pseuds/Heichoupurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of One Shot's, and Au's i'm playing around with.</p><p>Purely for fun, please don't hate.<br/>I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of it's characters, they belong to Isayama Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’m on a date with this creepy dude and now i am trying to escape from him so could you please help me through this window” au
> 
> { http://sinnybilinski.tumblr.com/post/115412721777/au-ideas }

Never in his life has Eren felt more awkward then he did right now.

The room was stuffy, his pants felt like they where stuck to his legs, so he refused to move, and he's pretty sure his butt has left a sweat patch on the damn seat. On top of that, the lights seemed to bright, and the man sitting in front of him had the biggest grin on his face, Eren's not sure weather he should smile back or just fuck it and strip off his pants so he could leg it the hell out of there. 

Samuel had frequented the cofee shop Eren mangaed for the past two weeks, always making sure Eren was the one who served him. And Eren thought it was kind of cute, that he was kind of cute, but hell was he regretting the desicion of accepting the date right now. It was so stiff, and so awkward, and Samuel was still smiling so creepily at him. 

Eren felt a little bad for thinking his smile was creepy, but it was a half open smile. Eren could barely see his teeth, and his eyes seemed to droop a little low. He looked high, actually, now that Eren thought about it. Taking a chip from his own plate, Eren dipped it in the tomato sauce before he ate it, looking away from Samuel in order to find where the bathroom was. Guilt washed down his throat as he downed the chip with water, he couldn't even taste it. 

"Um, Samuel? I'll be right back," Eren laughed, pushing his chair back and standing up. Samuel's eyes widened and he looked up, the creepy smile finally turning into a frown. "Wh-"

"I'm just going to the toilet," Eren snapped quickly, softening the blow with a short smile. He brushed his hands over his butt, not daring to look over the seat that was sure to have been indented with a sweat mark, and then hurried his way to the men's bathroom. 

_It's empty_ , he thought, sighing in relief and looking through the first stall; but there was no window. He tried the second and third, and once again; there was no window. He whined loudly before looking into the fourth, not expecting a window.

There was a window

"Fuck yes," he whispered quietly, all traces of guilt and defeat disappearing as he shut the toilets lid and stood up on it. He unscrewed the handle, and pushed it open. The window was small, and Eren thanked not only god but Jesus that he had a relatively thin body. Thin enough to fit through the hole, anyway. 

The window was higher up, so he looked down at the toilet seat and slowly climbed onto the little ledge that ha the flush button. It was still a little high, but he tried to lift himself up anyway, using his arm strength. It didn't work.

"God dammit, fuckin-"

"What the hell are you doing, dumb ass?" A voice snapped from behind him, and Eren yelled out in shock, almost jumping. He held onto the window panel tightly, and pressed himself against the wall. He swore loudly.

"What the fuck man, you scared the living shit out of me!" Eren whisper yelled, turning around to face whoever had been speaking to him. He had to hold onto the ledge a little tighter because god damn, this man was ten times hotter then any man he had ever seen before. He heaved in a gasp, not giving away his immediate physical attraction, and glared instead.

The guy glared right back. His eyes where a soft, amber color and they pierced right into Eren. His knuckles where probably white by now, what with his killer death grip.

"That's gross. What the hell are you doing, mate?" The guy asked in disgust, stepping forward so he could lean against the toilet door and look up at Eren with furrowed eyebrows. They where thin, looked like they had been groomed, and sharp. His jaw looked so smooth, and it was defined- A clean shaven man, Eren felt like swooning. If only he didn't open his mouth. 

Actually, never mind.

If only he just didn't speak.

Though, he kind of looked like a horse. The thought had Eren almost snorting.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Eren replied, his tone equal to the disgust displayed in horse-face tone. He had no shame in what was happening, to be honest. He didn't need to feel shame to this stranger.

"Ditching a failed date?"

"No, I'm holding onto the window of a fucking bathroom, in this high class restaurant, standing on a toilet seat because this is how I like to enjoy myself on a Saturday night." Eren sassily replied, his face contorted into a sarcastic smile. Horse face only worsened his glare. 

God, he was pretty hot. But he was an idiot. 

"Let me help you."

Oh, okay.

What?

Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at the man. Help him?

"I don't even know your name," Eren reasoned, but it was stupid and definitely not a reason to not accept help to get the fuck out. He just wanted to put a name to this guys face.

"Jean, now hurry up. Because I want to leave too." Eren could've laughed, he could've cried, even snorted. But he just turned and lightly smacked his head on the tiled wall.

"You, too?" He asked, looking down to see that Jean had come closer and was rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He nodded in response. 

"My friends set me up on a blind date, I was stupid to think they would take it seriously."

Eren huffed, and Jean stood up on top of the toilet lid. Eren was still on the slightly higher bit, where the buttons to flush where. He refrained from stepping on them by accident. 

"They got some girl from my middle school to show up, when they clearly know I'm only into men," Jean stated again, and Eren turned his head in time to see his eyes roll. He snickered.

_ Fuck yeah. _

"Nice one, that's the exact reason why I've never been and never will go on a blind date," Eren stated vaguely, hoping Jean would pick up a hint. 

Hey, you lose some you gain some, right?

Jean bent down and Eren's eyebrows furrowed before shooting up to the sky when he felt arms around his knees.

"Jean, what the fu- ah! SHit-" He practically flew into the air, and his arms and head managed to stick out of the window.

"Fuck, you're pretty damn heavy."

"Just- shut up. You want my help once I'm out, or not?"

Jean shut up.

When Eren managed to slip out of the window, he looked down and grinned. There was a massive garbage bin there, with the lid on, and he only had to drop about a metre to land. 

"You gonna help, or not, loser?" Eren heard Jean's voice hiss from the other side. His hands where firmly holding onto the ledge of the window, trying to hoist himself up. Eren barely managed to get his head to peek through the window, so he stuck his arms back inside and gripped onto Jeans. 

"Ow, fuck-" Eren was basically dragging Jean out of the window, so it was bound to hurt. But Eren only laughed. And when Jeans head finally poked out, Eren gripped his under arms and hauled him out. 

"Let go, ya' bastard. I can handle the rest," Jean muttered bergrudgingly, he was sitting on the ledge now. Eren sighed tierdly, moving a little bit so Jean had room to jump.

Jean gripped the top of the window, pulling one foot out after the other, so he was now sitting facing the wall across from them both. He sent Eren a look before pushing off and landing on his feet, knees slightly bent ad arms stretched by his sides. Eren whistled lowly, shoulder bumping Jean.

"Look at us rebels, ditching our dates and jumping from windows."

 

He simply received a blank look in return. But when Eren laughed and turned around to jump off the bin, Jean let his lips quirk up into a small smile.

Dumb ass. But he was a cute dumb ass.


End file.
